Spiderstar's Clan
by Sweetflower0409
Summary: The cats of ancient Skyclan have fallen apart. But what if Honeyleaf, the former deputy, became a loner, not alone? What if she and Spiderstar were mates? What if they had kits? What if those kits formed a new clan with their parents? There are many what ifs, but what if they actually happened? ADOPTED FROM KatieK101! No more OCs please! Done collecting them for the moment. :)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

ALLEGIANCES

Skyclan:

Leader: Spiderstar-large dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Honeyleaf-ginger tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Brackenheart-young brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Swallowflight-black tom

Oakstep-grey tabby tom

Frostclaw-white she-cat

Rowanfur-dark ginger tom

Appletail-brown and black she-cat

Blazefur-bright ginger tom

Brightfall-bright ginger she-cat

Pinesky-light brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Birdpaw-light grey tabby she-cat

PROLOGUE

Spiderstar paced outside of his den. Everything had gone wrong. Ever since the battle with the rats, where Sunpelt and Fallensnow had died, his warriors had been disappearing; going to Twolegs, becoming rogues and loners, or just leaving. While Brightfall and Blazefur were still mourning the loss of their brother and wouldn't leave the clan for the time being, other cats were doing the opposite.

"What are you thinking?" A voice came from out of the darkness.

"Oh, Honeyleaf, if only I could explain. To think Cloudstar led us here, unknowing of the many dangers. To think our clan is splitting apart. To think you could have been the next leader…"

"What do you mean?"

"Honeyleaf, it's obvious our clan won't be a clan for much longer. Things would have been easier if Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan hadn't forced us to leave our home."

"You're right." The ginger tabby dipped her head. "I'm sorry Spiderstar. I've tried to be the best deputy I could be."

"And you have been, Honeyleaf. I couldn't ask for a better cat. It's just time to split up. I will announce it. What do you think?" Spiderstar asked questionably.

"I believe the fate of the clan rests in your paws, Spiderstar."

"Thank you, Honeyleaf." The two cats jumped down from the den together. "Honeyleaf, I want you by my side when I speak."

"Yes, Spiderstar."

"All cats of Skyclan come together as one!" He yowled, glancing at Honeyleaf. Spiderstar heard murmurs of surprise below him.

"We are all here Spiderstar!" Swallowflight yowled back after a few moments.

"Very well, then. You may be wondering why I've brought you all together. The answer is simple. We are not a real clan." He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. 'Many of our warriors have left us, joining Twolegs." He spat the last word, and glared at Frostclaw, who had been taking food from them. "I think it is time for us all to leave." Spiderstar ended his small speech, and no one protested. Skyclan was no more.

**Tell me what you think! AN: I most definitely do not own Warriors (Erin Hunter does), and all credit to the origin of the story goes to KatieK101! Please check her out, she's awesome! **


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Spiderstar!"

"What is it Honeyleaf?"

"I think our k…kits are coming!"

"Do you want me to find Brackenshine?"

"No!" Honeyleaf hissed. "He's not our clanmate anymore! We can't trust him!"

"But he knows…"

"No!" She said again, persisting. "I know a tiny bit about birthing. My friends weren't all toms, you know." Now she glared at him, but was interrupted by a yowl coming from her own self. "Get me a thick stick!" She said, gasping. "I can bite down on it!"

Spiderstar hurried away. How was he supposed to know what to do? These were his first kits, and he was a tom! He would never get pregnant! Sometimes Spiderstar just didn't understand she-cats. Finally, he found a good stick, and took it back to Honeyleaf. But, by the time he got back, a kit was already born!

"Oh, he's perfect!"

"Yeah, well he's not the only one. There's still one more…kit!" With that last word, one final kitten slipped out from under Honeyleaf's tail. "It's a she-kit!" She gasped. "We have a little tom and a little she-cat!"

"They're beautiful, Honeyleaf. I'm so proud of you!"

"I didn't even have to use the stick."

"I know. Lie back down in the nest, you need to sleep. When you wake up there will be a fresh robin next to you. You always favored robins!"

"Thank you Spiderstar." Honeyleaf whispered before she drifted into a deep sleep. Spiderstar watched the two new kits suckle. The tom was a ginger tabby, just like Honeyleaf, and the she-cat was light brown.

"What about names?" He wondered out loud. "Will their names be clan names, or rogue names?"

"How about Sunkit and Fallenkit?" a voice echoed from behind Spiderstar. Spiderstar whirled around, but then stood still, astonished.

"Sunpelt? And Fallensnow?" The two warriors had apparently come down from the stars, for they had the night sky shimmering around their paws. "But…you're dead!"

"Just because we are dead does not mean we can't visit loved ones." Sunpelt spoke again, his bright ginger pelt shining brilliantly in the fading dusk light. "And you should know, even if Cloudstar didn't, that Starclan still exists." Fallensnow spoke up.

"Spiderstar, your path has still not yet curved, and you will walk down it for a while yet. You can still believe. Skyclan may not exist anymore, but your heart will lead you to the right choice." The Starclan warriors padded away, and looked back one last time.

"Goodbye, Spiderstar. Tell Honeyleaf we said hello. And don't forget that your kits should always remember Skyclan. Don't forget…" Sunpelt spoke one last time and slowly faded. Fallensnow dipped his head to Spiderstar, and soon there was nothing left to remind Spiderstar that two cats had been standing beside him. Dazed, he stumbled away, disappearing into the ferns.

Spiderstar watched as Honeyleaf gently stirred.

"I brought you a sparrow. I couldn't find a robin, but…"

"That's perfect, thank you." Honeyleaf murmured. "I couldn't ask for a better mate." She blinked open her eyes. Seeing the sparrow, she grasped it in her jaws and took a large bite of the prey. "What should we name the kits?"

"I was thinking maybe…Sunkit and Fallenkit, after Sunpelt and Fallensnow?" Spiderstar replied, deciding last minute to not tell Honeyleaf that the two cats had visited him.

"You don't want to give them rogue names? We're rogues now, not clan cats." She looked at him strangely. "Why do you want to?"

"Well, I just think they should know about Skyclan, so they should have Skyclan names." Honeyleaf relaxed her body.

"That makes sense. Fine then, the tom will be Sunkit and the she-cat will be Fallenkit. That even suits them."

"That's why I suggested it. If Sunkit had a black pelt, Sunkit wouldn't fit him. Fallensnow was brown and white, and Fallenkit is brown, so…"

"You don't have to explain it, mousebrain. That's why I said it made sense." Honeyleaf purred. "Now, go hunt for yourself!" During the conversation, she had eaten the whole bird Spiderstar caught, and was now tucking the feathers neatly inside her moss nest. Spiderstar purred back happily, and set off. But Honeyleaf didn't realize his world was tumbling inside his head, full of questions and no answers. Why did the fallen warriors visit him? What was the point of the visit? What did they mean when they were talking about his path? But most importantly, how? Starclan didn't exist anymore. Only the oldest elders believed in that sort of tale. Yet, the two toms said they came from Starclan. With his mind somewhere else, Spiderstar almost missed a mouse that practically ran over his paws. Quickly, coming out from his thoughts, he snapped his jaws down on the prey. Sitting down, he devoured most of the freshkill quickly.

"That looks good. Can I try a bite?" Spiderstar looked up. A kit that looked to be about three moons old was standing near him.

"Where's your mother? She can get you food."

"I don't know. I can't find her. I've been looking for her for two whole suns now. My littermates Wren and Crow are with her too." Spiderstar glanced at the grey tabby tom once again.

"What's your name?"

"Jay. My mother's name is Flower. My father's name is Sparrow. He went somewhere before I was born."

"What does he look like?"

"He's a dark brown tabby. Wren looks like him. Crow and I look like Flower."

"I'll tell you if I see them. You know what? You can just stay with me and my mate Honeyleaf. She just had kits. Here, take the rest of the mouse."

"I really can? Thank you so much!" Spiderstar wasn't sure if Jay was talking about the mouse, his offer, or both, as he watched the kit consume the rest of the mouse.

"Come on, then! I've got to take you to Honeyleaf!"

"Why is her name funny? What's your name?"

"My name is Spiderstar. I'll tell you why our names are different tomorrow morning, after you get to sleep."

"Spiderstar? That's weird too!" But the kit didn't hesitate to follow Spiderstar, and the two toms walked side by side back to Spiderstar's den, the smaller one with his tail high up in the air.


	3. AN

A/N:

**Please send in any extra rogues/kittypets/loners you might have. I will need them to join Spiderstar's new clan. Please fill out as much info as you can in this form, because without any info I won't be able to accept them.**

Rogue/Kittypet/Loner Name:

State whether they are a Rogue or Kittypet or Loner:

Description of cat (include whether she-cat or tom):

Age of cat:

Personality of cat:

Any mate and/or kits?:

Warrior name and rank:


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"No, it's mine!" Sunkit squeaked, hooking the mossball on his small claws.

"Not if I get it first!" Jay exclaimed, grabbing it from the ginger tabby tom. The fresh buds of newleaf were clinging to the wad of moss they had collected. Fallenkit squealed, reaching up with her short arms to snag the mossball from the older kit. Spiderstar's original guess was correct. Jay had been 3 moons old when his kits were born. Now, a few moons later, the young cat was apprentice-aged.

_ "__Apprentice age," _Spiderstar mused. _"I wonder if any of his littermates are still around this area. They could become apprentices of… a new clan! What if I created a new clan? Would it turn out better than SkyClan?_

_ "_Spiderstar, look out!" Spiderstar jumped with a startled mew as his daughter flung the mossball at him. All of the kits erupted in giggles.

"Hey, what was that for?" Spiderstar asked Fallenkit. She laughed,

"I told you to watch out," Fallenkit responded. "The mossball was going to hit you, and then it did!"

Spiderstar, though pretending to be angry, was trying to stifle a laugh himself. His kits always acted like they didn't mean to do something, but always hit Spiderstar under the influence of Jay. The tom was getting more and more boisterous as he got older. While Honeyleaf purred in amusement, she was occasionally hit, too, much to the kits' enjoyment, and not hers.

When the kits had wandered off again, bored, Spiderstar again began to muse. _SpiderClan… I like the sound of that! _

Honeyleaf padded over to him, though he was oblivious. "Spiderstar? Are you okay? You didn't respond when I called you."

"What? Oh yeah, thanks Honeyleaf. I was only thinking…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"You know… What about SpiderClan?"

"WhatClan?"

"SpiderClan. We could start a new clan, and you could be my deputy once again. It wouldn't fail like SkyClan did. It would be perfect. Jay could be an apprentice, and if we found his siblings, they could be, too."

"Spiderstar, I don't know if that's such a good idea. What if the rats attack again?"

"They won't if we make this new clan strong."

Honeyleaf shudders. "They are stronger than you think, Spiderstar. They decimated half our clan, and…"

Spiderstar interrupted. "Honeyleaf, SpiderClan would be strong. We would have extra thorns protecting our camp, extra warriors protecting our queens and elders, and extra help from StarClan."

"There is no StarClan, Spiderstar! You know perfectly well!"

"You are wrong Honeyleaf. Right before Sunkit and Fallenkit were born, Sunpelt and Fallensnow came to me. They told me StarClan still existed."

Honeyleaf sat, stunned into silence. "You… you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think you needed to know."

"Didn't think I _needed_ to know?" she spat. "Spiderstar, I'm your deputy, your best friend, your mate! Don't you think I _deserve_ to know?"

"No, Honeyleaf," Spiderstar started. "I do think I should have told you. I didn't do the right thing. But you have to understand: With StarClan's blessing, we can make a new clan!"

Honeyleaf thought for a moment. "Well, we could try it out," she suggested, her spiteful tones gone. "And if it hasn't turned out to be abundant in 6 moons, we will disband it."

"That's wonderful, Honeyleaf!" Spiderstar purred. "I'm glad you made up your mind."

"But remember; tell me _everything_ from now on. And I mean everything."

"I promise, I will."

"Then let's tell the kits about SpiderClan!" Honeyleaf responded, automatically including Jay as one of "the kits".

* * *

A few moments later, after meticulously explaining everything to Sunkit, Fallenkit, and Jay, Jay decided he loved the idea, and would like to become Jaypaw as soon as possible. Nodding at Honeyleaf, Spiderstar granted Jay's wish.

"I, Spiderstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this kit. Jay, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Honeyleaf. I hope she passes down all she knows to you. For a while she will be in our nursery, and I will mentor you, but in a few moons she will be your actual mentor."

Jaypaw bounced up and down. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Spiderstar! Now what about other apprentices? And warriors? And queens? Oh, and a medicine cat? What about a medicine cat?"

"Don't worry, Jaypaw. In fact, that will be our first assignment. Well, your first assignment. I'll take you around these woods and we'll find any loners or rogues we can. And maybe, if it comes to it, kittypets. We'll get them to join SpiderClan. Okay, Honeyleaf?"

"That's fine, Spiderstar." Honeyleaf purred, wrapping her tail around Sunkit and Fallenkit.

"Can I go too?" asked Fallenkit.

Sunkit rolled his eyes. "No, Fallenkit, we're too little to go! When we're apprentices we can go with Spiderstar and Jaypaw."

"That's right, Sunkit. Just three more moons, Fallenkit."

"Awwwww…"

"Come on Jaypaw, let's go." Spiderstar mewed, wanting more warriors as quickly as possible.

"Wait, Spiderstar, where will our camp be?" Jaypaw asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no! I'm such a mousebrain!" Spiderstar replied. "I forgot we needed a camp!"

"This clearing is fine," Honeyleaf said. "It's well protected by trees and brambles."

"That's true, but when leaf-bare comes, the trees won't offer as much protection, and the clearing is pretty small for a whole clan to live in."

"It'll work for right now," Jaypaw said. "And until we find cats, we don't need to worry about the size of it!" He padded to the edge of the clearing. "Coming, Spiderstar?"

* * *

As the two toms bounded through the forest of tall trees, the wind rushed past them. _I feel like I am flying._ Spiderstar thought.

Just then, two slight she-cats ran right into Spiderstar. "Watch where you're going!" The bigger of the two, a black she-cat with dark red-amber eyes, spat. She stepped protectively in front of the smaller cat, also a black she-cat, except with vivid ginger spots and bright green eyes, dulled by the prospect of a fight. "Well, are you moving?" She asked. Spiderstar glanced at Jaypaw.

"My name is Spiderstar. Have you ever heard of SkyClan?"…


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"SkyClan?" The cat asked. "Are they the cats that lived in the gorge a season ago? My mother told me about them, and how they were ran out by some nasty rats." Her eyes, once narrowed in suspicion, were now wide with wonder. "Who are you? What do you know about SkyClan?" She asked, squinting at Spiderstar in distrust once again.

"My name is Spiderstar, and this is Jaypaw. I am- was -the leader of SkyClan. I am now the leader of SpiderClan, a clan that will survive the rats. I am looking for cats to join my new clan. Since you already know the ways of a clan, I presume, will you and your littermate join SpiderClan?"

"This isn't my sister." The black cat flicked her tail lazily. "I am called Nightmare, and this is my best friend Shadow. I am nine moons old, and I do know the ways of a clan. I'm assuming I'd be a 'paw, and Shadow, she's four moons, a kit?"

"If by 'paw', you mean apprentice, then yes." Jaypaw piped up. "I'm an apprentice, Nightmare."

"I know from your name, _Jaypaw_." She hissed back. "My mother told me about a clan life, I'm not _completely_ mouse-brained."

Jaypaw took a few steps backward. "Oh, s-sorry Nightm-Nightmare. I should have realized it."

Nightmare snorted. "Well, are you going to take us to your camp, or not?"

"You're going to join?" Spiderstar asked.

"Of course," Nightmare said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you still. Now, are we going to get our clan names, or are you going to stand there and look like rabbits?"

"O-of course, Nightmare, Shadow. Follow me." Spiderstar stuttered, then, regaining his dignity, lifted his head up. He, the leader of SpiderClan, would not be intimidated by this kit, no matter how much she jeered at him. He started twisting his way back through the new green leaves of the forest area, turned shades darker in the setting sun, finally reaching the clearing, with Jaypaw, Nightmare, and Shadow weaving closely behind. "Honeyleaf, this is Nightmare and Shadow. They are going to join us. Nightmare, Shadow, this is my mate, Honeyleaf."

Honeyleaf dipped her head. "Welcome, Nightmare and Shadow. I'm glad you will be joining SpiderClan. Make yourselves comfortable. While Spiderstar and Jaypaw were away, I collected some moss. It's in a pile over there, so grab some and build a nest wherever."

Nightmare nodded somewhat politely. "Thank you, but no thank you. I prefer to sleep in trees."

"I sleep where Nightmare sleeps." Shadow spoke for the first time.

"Well… Wherever you want, you can sleep." Honeyleaf mewed hesitantly, unsure of the two rogues' decision.

Taking a giant leap, Nightmare jumped using her powerful haunches up into the nearest tree. _She definitely has SkyClan blood_. Spiderstar pondered. _I wonder who her parents are._

As if reading his mind, Nightmare called down from the tree she was in, Shadow resting beside her after scrambling up. "My father was Swallow, formerly Swallowflight, a warrior of SkyClan. He became a rogue, met my mother, and had me and my littermates."

"Swallowflight? My warrior? How is he? Where is he?"

"He's dead," Nightmare answered stiffly. "He has been for moons. Sometimes the other rogues call me Raven, because I sleep in trees, and as a memory of my father, also named after a bird."

"What?" Spiderstar gaped, astonished. "Swallowflight…dead?"

Honeyleaf wrapped her fluffy tail around him. "Come, Spiderstar. We will grieve with the kits." Leading him towards a moss nest she had prepared, she and the kits wrapped themselves around the mourning leader, leaving Jaypaw alone in the middle of the clearing. He quickly gathered some moss and curled up inside of his makeshift nest; setting it underneath the tree Nightmare and Shadow had nested in.

"Are you alright up there?" Spiderstar heard Jaypaw call up to them.

"We're _fine_." Nightmare answered, annoyed. "What, are there cat-eating squirrels in these trees?"

"Exactly…" Jaypaw murmured, half asleep and not knowing what he was answering.

Spiderstar heard the soft, excited whispers of the two young she-cats. _I need to make Nightmare an apprentice, and give Shadow a kit name_, his thoughts randomly popping into his head in his moments of misery. _Nightmare… What an evil sounding name. She's snappy, but something more like Darkpaw would suit her better. Darkpaw and Shadowkit. Perfect. And what about Wren and Crow, Jaypaw's littermates? Could they become Wrenpaw and Crowpaw? Their parents could be Sparrowflight, after Swallowflight, and Flower… Flower what? Flowerpetal? No, that's too generic. Flowerleaf? Honeyleaf is too similar._

"Be quiet, Spiderstar!" Nightmare hissed. It was then Spiderstar realized he had not been thinking inside his head, as he had thought, but he had been thinking out loud.

* * *

The next morning, having recovered from his sadness partly, Spiderstar performed Nightmare's apprentice ceremony, renaming her Darkpaw, and let her begin training with him and Jaypaw until they recruited more warriors, hopefully that day. Then, he named Shadow Shadowkit, and told her she would be staying in the nursery with Honeyleaf. Sunkit and Fallenkit eagerly welcomed Shadowkit right into the large bush they had decided would be the nursery.

Spiderstar let Darkpaw go with Jaypaw to the apprentices' den, a large tree with a hollow space under the roots for cats to sleep in, and make a nest. After finishing gathering moss, Darkpaw bounded up to Spiderstar, and for the first time, she was happy. "Can we pretty please go find more cats to join SpiderClan?" she begged.

"Alright, Darkpaw," Spiderstar answered. "Collect Jaypaw, and we'll go."

After stumbling around for a while, Spiderstar was noticed by Jaypaw and his unusually great sense of smell that there were definitely rogues nearby, and a lot of them. He sniffed, and a sweet scent hit his nose harder than a windstorm. A nursing queen was also most likely with them.

"Hello," a little voice suddenly asked. "Who are you?" a pale ginger she-kit was staring up at them with round, yellow eyes. "I'm Buttercup, and my brother Westley says to go away." Spiderstar assumed Westley was the pale grey tabby kit half-hidden behind the outgoing cat called Buttercup.

"I'm Spiderstar of SpiderClan, and I was hoping to speak to your parents."

"Pete and Repeat are sleeeeeeeping." Buttercup taunted. "You'll have to see them laaaaateeeer!"

"Now listen, kit…" Darkpaw began, but Spiderstar cut her off with a fluffy mouth full of tail.

"Buttercup, it's really important we see Pete and Repeat now. So, I'm going to go ahead, while you and Westley play with Darkpaw and Jaypaw." Ignoring the she-kit's protests, he pushed ahead of her and headed towards a bush with an oddly large amount of leaves, sure it concealed "Pete and Repeat".

"What do you think you are doing here?" Spiderstar heard a she-cat hiss, and then all he saw was pale grey paws pushed forward on his throat. "Wait…Stop…!" he tried yelling, but the pressure did not come off.

* * *

**Did anyone else think Ed Sheeran when Spiderstar was "thinking out loud"? Anyways, credit to Darkpaw and Shadowkit goes to nightmarethefoxwitch, and credit for Pete, Repeat, Buttercup, Westley, and "future characters" goes to the awesome Snowfall16. Remember, you can still submit characters, because I need warriors, no more apprentices/kits!**


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Repeat, stop!" Spiderstar heard a cat yell, but for all he could tell, they were miles away. Black spots danced before his eyes. _I love you, Honeyleaf,_ he thought desperately. Then, the weight was lifted from his neck and he could breathe again.

Gasping for air, he stopped a moment to thank the cat that saved him. He blinked away the dark dots to see a pale ginger tabby tom struggling with a pale grey and white she-cat. His grey eyes looked sad, maybe nostalgic, not an expression Spiderstar thought he would see.

"I'm going to claw his throat out!" the she-cat, probably Repeat, yowled at Spiderstar and the tom, most likely Pete.

Pete sighed. "You don't have any claws, dear."

Repeat twitched. "That's only a minor problem, Pete! I'll tear his throat out with my teeth instead!"

Spiderstar flinched. This she-cat was fierce, especially for a nursing queen. "I'm not going to hurt you," He soothed, his voice barely above a scratching whisper. "I've only come to ask you a question."

Repeat backed up, her mood suddenly changing from aggressive to meek. "Please don't hurt my kits…"

Spiderstar stared at her. "I would never hurt a kit. I swear to StarClan!"

"What's StarClan?" Pete joined in to the conversation. "What did you need to ask us, anyway?"

"My name is Spiderstar. I am the leader of a Clan. Clans are large groups of cats who live together. When you are under 6 moons old, you stay in a den called the nursery with your mother, a queen, as a kit, until you reach 6 moons and become an apprentice."

"Then once you are an apprentice, you are assigned a "mentor", a full-grown cat who has experience, to learn to hunt and fight. Once you are ready, you become a warrior, and can then become a mentor yourself."

"When you get older, and can't produce for the clan anymore, you become an elder. Apprentices take care of elders, and they get to live in peace and prosperity until they pass on. They then go to StarClan, the place where warriors go when the die. It also includes all our ancestors in it."

"Also, as the leader of the clan, well, you…lead! You also get to pick one of your warriors to be your deputy, or 2nd-in-command. There is also a medicine cat, a tom or she-cat that knows a lot about herbs and can heal sick or injured cats. That is the basics of Clan ranks."

Pete stared slack-jawed at Spiderstar. "The basics? That wasn't very basic. And you're the leader of the clan?"

"_A_ clan," Spiderstar corrected. "I'm leader of a clan called SpiderClan. I was hoping you would join my clan, as it is new, and I need a lot more cats."

"Join a _clan_?" Repeat spat. "Never!"

"Wait just a second, Repeat," Pete shushed her. "Spiderstar has a point. It sounds like these 'warriors' would protect our kits, and you."

"No!" Repeat argued. "I don't want to join!"

"Please?" Pete asked. "For me?"

Repeat grumbled to herself. "No… But Pete! No! Fine…" she finally gave in. "But I'm not saying I'm going to like it!"

"Oh, thank you, Repeat!" Pete bubbled. "I'm so, so glad! It sounds like so much fun! Now," he said, collecting his kit-like self, "Let's gather all the kits, and we'll go with Spiderstar!"

He led Spiderstar to a dip behind the bush he hadn't noticed before. Three mewling kits were hidden at the bottom, on a moss nest lined with a wide variety of dark and light feathers. They seemed to be all toms. One, the biggest one, with broad shoulders like his father, was a pale grey and white tom like his mother, and was fast asleep. The second biggest one, a pale grey tabby turned over, his white belly and chest showing, was meowing in his sleep. The last kit, an undersized pale ginger and white tom, was looking right up at Spiderstar with intelligent grey eyes.

"That's Vizzini," Pete said. "He's the cleverest of the kits."

"Now, now, don't pick favorites," Repeat chided. "You hardly even know them; they're only a few days old."

"He's the only one to open his eyes," Pete whispered quickly, winking at Spiderstar before Repeat saw him. Sadly, it was too late.

Repeat glared at him, and then ran her tail over Vizzini's small back. "Go to sleep, little one." she soothed. "Don't listen to your mousebrained father. He loves all the kits the same." She turned to Pete again. "Don't you be saying things like that! He'll get ideas he's the best kit, and we don't want a vain cat in our family!"

"Sorry, dear," Pete said sheepishly. "I only mentioned he was clever. Let's gather them, and follow Spiderstar." He grabbed Vizzini, and with a mouthful of fur, told Spiderstar to grab the biggest tom. "That's Fezzik," he pointed out. "And the last one, that Repeat is carrying, is Inigo."

"What strange names…" Spiderstar muttered. "We'll have to get them changed right away."

"Change our names?" Pete asked. "We have to change our names?"

"Yes, you'll get it something like mine, except for yours would not have –star after it, only leaders do. See, my mate, Honeyleaf, has leaf. Another example is… is Swallowflight."

"Do you have to be named after birds?" Repeat asked, slightly quiet, her voice muffled from Inigo's pelt.

"No, you can be named after pretty much anything in the forest-just no kittypet names, like yours. Well, you're rogues, but you still have kittypet names."

Repeat shared a glance with her mate. "Well, we were kittypets just a short while ago, but when we had our second litter of kits we ran away so the Twolegs wouldn't take Buttercup and Westley away from us."

"Twolegs do that?"

"I was surprised they hadn't taken them already. Twolegs usually give kits to other Twolegs, to become their housefolk."

Spiderstar nodded to Repeat, stopped by Buttercup, Westley, Jaypaw, and Darkpaw, collected them after explaining everything to Buttercup and Westley, and headed back to SpiderClan's camp.

* * *

"…you will be known as Riverwish and Liontail, and we welcome you as full warriors of SpiderClan."

"Riverwish, Liontail!" Jaypaw, Darkpaw, Honeyleaf, Sunkit, Fallenkit, Shadowkit, and the newly renamed Petalkit and Stonekit cheered, watching over Stormkit, Skykit, and Antkit.

"Please, Liontail," Honeyleaf added. "Pick an area to be the warriors' den. We don't have one yet, and you are our first warrior!" And that is exactly what Liontail did, picking a shady bramble covered area as the new warriors' den.

* * *

**If it wasn't clear enough, Riverwish is Repeat, Liontail is Pete, Petalkit and Stonekit are Buttercup and Westley, Stormkit is Inigo, Skykit is Fezzik, and Antkit is Vizzini. Those characters belong to ****Snowfall16.**** Thanks Snowy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and constructive criticism welcome!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in chapter, I was on vacation for 2 months and couldn't update. I know, I know, bad excuse, but I forgot to say something about that before I left, and I couldn't get on FanFiction, so sorry sorry sorry! On a happier note, I am working on my story on a Google Doc, as a backup in case my computer crashes (It's been having problems lately, I wanted to be safe), and if any of you have a email, maybe you want to help me write and edit? I would love a sort of "beta" here, so just email/PM me if you're interested at sweetflower0409 **

**THANKS! Here's the latest chapter!**

CHAPTER 5

Darkpaw and Liontail, having just been named apprentice and mentor, split away from Spiderstar and Jaypaw to go look for more rogues to join SpiderClan.

Jaypaw bounced straight across a clearing. "Are we going to find more warriors? Or an elder? Or another queen?"

"I don't know, Jaypaw," Spiderstar responded. "We'll see, we may not even find any cats at all. We've had luck the past couple days, but maybe today won't be as providential."

"Aw, Spiderstar, stop using big words… We gotta go find a new warrior! Will it be a tom? Or will it be a she-cat? What will they look like?"

"Again, Jaypaw, I don't have a clue. We'll have to find out."

* * *

Later, Spiderstar and Jaypaw happened to stumble across a small den under an overhanging rock that had fresh cat scent, as well as some small rabbit bones in a corner and crunchy brown leaves that must have been stuck to the cat's pelt and pushed to the side for awhile, because all the leaves outside were bright green.

"It's a rogue," Jaypaw noticed. "Or maybe he's a loner."

"You're right Jaypaw," Spiderstar said, after sniffing the air again. "How could you tell he is a rogue and a tom?" _This young cat has a really good nose, especially for an apprentice of only 6 moons! _Spiderstar thought.

"Well, I happen to know tom-scent because I can easily distinguish between you and Honeyleaf and Riverwish and Liontail. I don't know how to explain it, I just know. Also, I can tell he is a rogue or loner because there is only one cat's scent, and he hasn't been marking his territory, which means he probably moves around a lot, like a loner."

"_Very_ good, Jaypaw," Spiderstar mewed thoughtfully. "You really have an advanced nose there!"

"You really think I do? Great! Let me tell Darkpaw, because she thinks she's really good at scenting and tasting. She probably couldn't smell a badger if she was eating it!"

Spiderstar laughed. "Oh, Jaypaw, don't brag about your skills to Darkpaw. She has enough on her mind already."

Jaypaw pouted. "You don't know that! She brags to me all the time about her 'skills'! Spiderstar, it's like you like her more than me! How is that _even_ possible?"

"That's not true, I barely know Darkpaw. She and Shadowkit just joined SkyClan." Spiderstar suppressed a snort. 'I mean, it's _pretty_ possible to like a cat better than you, Jaypaw…"

Jaypaw shoved Spiderstar's shoulder. "Stop, you know you love me!"

This time, Spiderstar _did_ snort. "You're such a mousebrain. I thought we were looking for-"

"Looking for me?" A deep mew sounded from behind them. "Well, I mean, you're in my den, and you said you were looking for something, so… Anyways, why are you in my den?" He quickly snarled.

"Whoah," Jaypaw said, turning around. "Wait, and let us explain…"

The gray tom with white points sneered. "I would rather talk with the big one, kit." Already, this young tom reminded Spiderstar a lot of Darkpaw, sarcastic and bad-tempered.

"I am Spiderstar," Spiderstar started to begin his speech again. "This is Jaypaw, my apprentice. We are part of a clan, and we are recruiting new cats…"

* * *

A little while later, after easily convincing Cotton, the loner, to join SpiderClan, Spiderstar was at the meeting spot, squinting towards the bramble for two cats, hopefully towing a third cat behind them. Finally, he spotted Darkpaw and Liontail with a brown tabby at their side, green eyes curious and guarded. As they got closer, Spiderstar could tell she was a she-cat, and had a soft demeanor about her.

"Hello," she said. "I am Kiwi."

Spiderstar snarled. "You brought me a _kittypet_?! I thought we agreed on rogues and loners, only."

The little kittypet with her cleverly disguised scent blinked slowly. "I thought we covered up my scent so you wouldn't notice?"

"Well, you forgot to take off your collar." Spiderstar sniffed. "That's kind of the most important thing about disguising yourself as a rogue…"

"Oh, mouse dung. Please let her join." Liontail pleaded. "She'd be a great addition. Please, Spiderstar, since when have you become so rude towards kittypets? Just a few seasons ago, many of your original warriors became kittypets. And look at Kiwi's legs - it's obvious she has SkyClan blood!"

Spiderstar knew that Liontail was right. With one glance at Kiwi's haunches, he could already see the trait of powerful muscles rippling along her leg, strange enough for a kittypet.

"Fine. But you better live up to a warrior's expectations, _Kiwi_. I don't want any 'I'm a kittypet' nonsense."

"I know Spiderstar. I came to join your clan for a reason. Thank you for accepting me."

Spiderstar was taken aback by her sweet behavior. Even though he was being snappy at her, she wasn't to him.

* * *

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Kiwi, from this moment on you will be known as Leafheart. StarClan honors your choice of this clan and we welcome you as a full warrior of SpiderClan."

"Leafheart! Leafheart!"

"Thank you Spiderstar," Leafheart was glowing. "I can't wait to help my clan."

Spiderstar nodded, then beckoned Cotton up with his tail up to the large rock he was standing on. "I, Spiderstar, leader of SpiderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. He has expressed interest in the ways of our noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Cotton, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cotton, from this moment on you will be known as Graylight. StarClan honors your choice of this clan. We welcome you as a full warrior of SpiderClan."

* * *

**Also, thanks to YelliGal for Cotton, aka Greylight, and Daslytherinwarriorcatpotato for Kiwi, aka Leafheart.**

**ONE MORE THING, SUPER IMPORTANT! I am done accepting OCs, but if you're dying to send one in PM me about it, please. And speaking of that, please review/follow. I would love a favorite but you don't have to do that. ;)**


End file.
